


Office Work

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [15]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Snowball's been through quite a lot, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Mayor Snowball is this far from freaking out, until Catterly comes in to help out
Relationships: Lady Catterly/Mayor Snowball
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Kudos: 2





	Office Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts), [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts).



Man, was doing this much paperwork a pain in the tail! Catlantic City and Newhoundland were united, yes, but there some...problems.  
Like, a lot of them, so much that Mayor Snowball sometimes wondered: Why the hell were they even united in the first place?!

First off, there was a hearty slew of complaints from some known civilians about the dogs playing their rock music too loud and the dogs about the cats busting a move. Which would seem foolish if not of them saying they never watched out for their tails. The music thing she can put up with, for the rest...

That cat that loved to dance, Michael Catson, would come by two times a week, either attempting to flirt with her or with a complaint about some of the well-known dogs making fun of his music/dancing. Mayor Wags told her about the Ruff Pistols at one point, so it made a bit more sense, especially since they had a reputation of literally committing anarchy to their property whenever they wanted. 

It got up to the point where the feline would almost rarely visit, because when he did, he would be covered in blood (she wasn't remotely sure it was all his) and his uniform tattered. It stunned her the first time, but two weeks from there, she didn't even flinch. The cat was an annoying influence but was a very talented dancer.

Yet, it never crossed her mind that he could fight, and with such ferocity. The news explained with heavy detail the hospitalization of half of the Ruff Pistols spoke volumes. Yet that feline would always come in with that same smartassed grin.

Then, there came that huge war between two families over something whose stupidity levels were out of imagination. It started with the little kitten that ran up and knocked a bone from a young pup one day, who went crying to his parents (mother, father, four pups), who believed him without a single doubt and were more vengeful than you'd think. The grudge started beneath her notice, but it soon did when the little kitten, who was only five, came from the canine's residence with bleeding belt welts in places they shouldn't be.

That same cat family (mother, father, five kits) returned the favor by beating the pup with 2x4s, cutting off his tail, and almost paralyzing him. From there it just escalated, with one of both family members suffering worse injuries, to them just duking it out as soon as they take a glimpse at one another, regardless of the location. It grated on Snowball's nerves like no other, since those two made excessive messes. She finally jumped into action alongside her lover when someone shouted something similar to, "Help, Pawlice! That dog's going to shoot that kitten!"

Needless to say, those families had a choice days after separation and containment. Either learn to get along, or subject the young to being orphans and be locked in with each other until they get along. They finally did then, but the whole thing had her with a mountain of paperwork and ready to tear her hair out. 

After that, more complaints came in about the canines - the more less civilized ones - treated everywhere they went like one giant toilet. It got to be a real bother when a report came in, stating in between the lines, the dogs picking up their waste and chucking it at the passerby, mostly the fancy kind, which were cats and rarely their own. Wags made sure of that much, thanks to the neuter penalty.

Yet he couldn't say the same for the cats who got it the worse. Ugh. And the water balloons filled with piss? Worse day of her life when she caught one directly in the face. The worst part was when 56% of the contents went in her mouth. Those rowdy, unkempt, smart-mouth, disgusting heathens were sentenced to civilization training post haste, as some of them were friends with Wags. The one that threw that balloon at her spent time in prison.

The worse of the worse was when half of the town entered season when it was Frolic Day. One shudders to imagine talking with your soon-to-be fiance in a diner when suddenly, there's wet slapping and moaning in all directions. The sight was as damning to the eyes as the sound. She declared the next day that all citizens of CatDog Park take heat suppressers whenever they're out on Frolic Day.

Besides that, there were the usuals. Thievery, occasional racism, catfights, dog fights, et cetera. Didn't bother her as bad as today's event. Some weird looking cat swimming in a bowl carried by another pretending to be a bunny set off a huge stinkbomb in the town square where Felicity and Miguel came by to play this morning.

After those that did it were taken care of and the party for the duo's heroic act was held, the yellow feline retreated back to her office, exhausted. Even more after she had her clothes and fur cleansed of the bomb's contents.

"What a day." She huffed as she sat down and plopped her head in her arms. She turned her head towards the clock that read two-forty five. Just two more hours and she'll be taking a catnap all the way until the next day, she's that tired.

Or maybe she can sleep in here, nothing wrong with that.

Before the mayor dozed off, there was a knock on the door. She growled deep in her arms, whose clawed paws sank and dragged across the oak desk. Who could it be this time? Couldn't they see she was tired? Another knock, she sat up and sighed, she needs to invest in a 'do not disturb' sign sometime.

"Who is it?!" Snowball demanded, her red glasses creaking in the iron-clad grip she had as she readjusted them.

A pause, and then a nervous voice- wait, is that...?

"It's me, Lady Catterly." The voice spoke on the other side. "May I come in?"

The feline sank back into her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply. "The door's unlocked."

Her stressed features soften as the door opens, revealing the magenta feline in her usual outfit, but it was a lighter blue.

"How is today going for you, dear?" She asked, smiling softly

"Ugh, you don't want to know, girl." Snowball retorted, "Today just straight up stank. It stank a lot more than Rip Van Stinkle ever did."

The aristocat stepped toward the desk, concerned. "Oh dear, what happened?"

The mayor just sighed and removed her glasses and set them aside. She looked up to the taller feline, her ruby eyes shone brightly in the sunshine coming in from the window behind her. "Do you know, Timmy The Kraken?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Felicity and Miguel were out at the park, having fun, when that guppy and his lackey, Rudy, came over there disguised as the citizens, and detonated a huge stinkbomb all over town!" Her voice carried louder and angrier the more she went on.

"My goodness." Was all the feline said.

"I'm barely even fazed at how he was able to store something that big in his little fish tank at this, but so utterly baffled towards that bastard's resentment towards her! One of these days, I'm going to put a stop to him for good!" She shouted, slamming a fist on the desk, sending a few items falling to the ground. "Whatever his problem is, it has got to stop right now! It took until after they were both taken care of to drive the cancerous smell from the city!" 

"Oh my, you've had it quite rough as of late, haven't you?" Catterly asked as she ran a comforting paw across her head.

"You think?" She barked, sounding like her lover at this point. "And by some miracle, I haven't lost my mind yet, but I soo close when I had that fiend put in the pound. A miracle for him that I didn't chew him into bits and spit him out." She finished darkly, her tail swishing side to side.

"You're not alone. Miguel was this far away from doing the same, and Felicity." She sighed, her eyes narrowed. "Even me. Sometimes."

Snowball mustered a small smile at that and got off her chair and hugged the feline by the waist. She gave a faint 'Oh my' in response to the shorter feline's act of affection and returned the hug, by lifting her up. She gave a surprised meow, but let it go as she nuzzled her cheek against the aristocat's, purring softly at the silk feel.

"Oh, thank you, Lady Catterly. I needed that." 

"Mmphm. I only wish to see you happy and well. The things you experience here must be so hard on you, poor thing." 

Before she could say more, Snowball leaned back some and wrapped a paw behind her head, and brought their lips together. It stunned the aristocat but she withheld her grip on the mayor in her arms. She coyly returned the kiss as she slipped her tongue in, taking in the taste of the magenta feline who moaned softly and let hers awaken and coil around hers.

They both hum as they embrace with more fervor before they pulled away. She sat her down on the table and leaned in, dragging her tongue across her head and behind her ears as she purred and pulled her closer. She purred blissfully when Lady Catterly bent down and licked up her cheek and palmed her chest. Before she could undo one of the buttons from her coat, Snowball placed her on top of hers, halting her actions.

"Apologies, but I'm not in the mood all that much. Just reach under here, there's a surprise for you~." The mayor mewled. She took her paw and guided it down her coat to the edge of her skirt. The aristocat nodded stiffly and reached underneath, her fingers coming in contact with something soft and wet.

"You went commando, Snowball?" She asked with an all-knowing grin, "I'm impressed."

"I haven't forgotten yesterday when you did the same and pawed yourself while we met with Denzel. I just thought I'd do the same."

With a purr, she locked lips with the aristocat once more. She laid back on the desk with her kissing and licking her neck, sighing her name heavenly. The taller cat knelt down and part the clothing and leaned in. Her coarse tongue pressed flat against the wet folds and lapped gently at them as the reclining mayor squeaked, almost instinctively closing her legs around her head.

She purred in response and dug her tongue further past the lips, swirling it around to get that sweet taste leaking from her folds. She got more the deeper she jammed her tongue as Snowball dug her claws into the wood, softly moaning her name. As her tongue coiled deep in her pussy, two fingers come up and join in, pushing in as deep as her tongue, making the yellow cat jolt.

"Yes, just like that." She purred as she reached down and rubbed circles around her pearl.

With a sly smirk, Catterly pulled out, her fingers still within the folds, pumping with increasing speed. She looked up to the mayor, whose eyes were half-lidded and had a deep blush, her tongue rolled out and leaking saliva. "Enjoying yourself, dear?"

Without a word, she nodded and motioned for her to drive that gracious tongue in her some more. Acknowledging her silent request, the aristocat dove down and flicked her tongue against her spread folds as she lucidly pumped both digits in and out, setting a normal pace. Her fingers twist and curl around inside of her alongside her tongue, making her squirm and meow in bliss and buck into the feline working her wet slot with gradually more vigor.

"A-agh, yes." Snowball moan repeatedly. She abruptly groaned in ecstasy when Catterly's tongue goes deep enough that it poked her G-spot. She hmphed and did it again with her fingers as she brushed the paw working her pearl aside and replaced it with her tongue, which was now swirling around the swollen bud that felt close to squirting if she kept it up. Upping the ante, she pulled her fingers out and spread the mayor's lips wide. She sat up and looked down at the magenta feline.

"I think this is the part where you..."

"Yep."

She kept her lips widened and gently inserted her tongue in between the pink folds, driving it a centimeter deeper than previously. When she settled, she let her folds envelop around her tongue and before Snowball knew it, she began rapidly rubbing circles around her clit as she did the same within her mons in tandem. To deepen her tongues angle, she took hold of the mayor's thighs and made her lay back down on her desk.

The sudden hot rush of pleasure hit the cat all at once, almost making her yowl.

" _ **Oh, Catterly!**_ "

She called in bliss as she curled in on the taller's head and hung on for dear life as her vagina was slurped and ravaged for all she was worth. Unfazed by the claws digging into the back of her head, she kept on, forcing her tongue deeper, her sweet nectar flowing into her mouth compelled her to slip in her other paw and dig in two fingers. The dizzying sensation multiplied, yet it didn't last long when the hot coil within her gut tensed and boiled over.

With a shaky, high-pitched groan, Mayor Snowball meowed Lady Catterly's name as she seized on her tongue, her orgasm wracking her small frame as she literally hugged the feline's face to her crotch, riding her climax out. She hummed, slurping up any cum that squirted in her mouth. After she lapped it up, she backed up from her dully throbbing womanhood and stared lovingly at the flustered cat above her who panted softly.

"You taste even sweeter than I remember," She remarked, licking her lips. "Feel relieved now, dear?"

"Y-yeah, I do. Thank you so much." 

They embrace each other once more, taking in each other's warmth. Unbeknownst to them, Mayor Wags was outside the door, leaning against the door, holding his slightly sore dick, a deep blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
